Shadow love
by Sing-chan
Summary: AU: Allen walker found a girl in an ally all bloody up AllenxOOC


**Shadow Love**

**Sing-chan- I am sorry for not updating Soul captor so I post this story to make it up hope you like it I don't own D gray man BUt I own Star that is in this story**

In the cold dark alley way when the moon is full lays a girl. She has a numerous amount of scares all over her body. You could see new knife size cuts around her too. She was bleeding profoundly and you would've thought she would have died from blood lost already, but she didn't. She couldn't have die yet. She was waiting for someone but she didn't know whom. She wanted to get up and walk away but her feet hurts from the running she had done and she wasn't use to it yet. She just escaped from her 16 years of torment. Her legs, ankles, wrists and neck where all chained up to a wall. Right now, she was resting and covered in blood while her shadows protect her from any harm. The cold winds blew through her long white hair and she shiver from the winds touch. Just then the rain decided to pour on her. The rain was mix with her blood and tears as she whimper from her wounds she have receive. She felt her shadows weakening when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She lifted her head and opens her eyes trying to see who the person was. Expecting to be the person who had kept her lock up, but it wasn't. She saw the moonlight shine on a boy who looks about her age maybe a bit older. He had bended down to eye her level and her crimson red eyes met with his silver grey eyes and his hair was white as snow. He had an umbrella above him and he tilted it forward so the rain wouldn't hit her. He stretches his arm out to touch her cheek to wipe away tears from her eyes, but she jerked backwards away from his touch and the umbrella that was protecting her from the rain. "Don't touch me!" she yelled. While holding her frail body together. "Don't touch me." She demanded again but in a soft whimpering voice. He looked at her confused and starts to move forward. He whisper to her in a soft voice "Don't worry I won't hurt you. I want to help you." Trying again to touch her."NOO!" She yelled and was about to move again before slipping into unconscious. Before she was completely unconscious she heard him say " Hey!" with concern in his voice.

She woke up to see a wooden ceiling. She sits up and looked around. She wasn't sure were she was, but she remember the boy that wanted to help her. "Where am I?" she wondered. When she tries to get out of the bed she was on she felt her arm hurt. She let go of the blanket and grabs her arm. "Don't move." she heard the boy's voice. She turns her head to the direction the boy was in and saw that he had a tray of food with him. Her eyes widen and started to move backwards. "Don't move your still injured and you got out of surgery from the blood lost you were in." he told her and walks forward with the tray of food in his hand. When he was close enough he put the tray down in the nightstand. The girl back up to the of the end of the bed. "Who are you?" she asks softly. "Why are you helping me when I'm only a stranger?" she asks again. The boy looks at her questionably. "Well, my name is Allen Walker and I'm helping you because I want to." Allen answered. "If you don't mind me asking I want to know your name?" Allen asks. She look at him surprise by his answer and his question. She bend her head and mumbled out her name "Star, my name is Star." she felt her chin being lift up. Now she was staring at his silver grey eyes. She saw that Allen was smiling. She felt her cheeks heat up and before she knew it she slap his had away from her chin. "What gives you the right to touch me!" Star screamed at him.

He looked at her surprise by her reaction. Many questions went through Allen's head. What happen to her? Why was she bleeding so much when I find her? Why won't she let me help her? While he was thinking he saw that tears where rolling down her soft cheeks. Without thinking he went on the bed and put his hands and each cheek and rubs the tears off her face with his thumb. He let go of her face got out of the bed to get the bowl of soup on the nightstand and the spoon. He sat on the edge of the bed and tried to feed her. When he saw that she won't even go near him he sigh "Star, I know you think that its strange that a complete stranger is trying to help you, but I want to help you and for you to trust me, so please." Allen begged her. Star look at his silver grey eyes and saw that he truly want to help her. "He wants to help me, but if he knew the truth he'll abandon me, but I want to trust him." Star thought. Star inches forward and took the spoon that was in his hand and ate the soup. "It's good." She whispers softly. She took the bowl of soup from his hand and ate the soup earnestly. Allen smiled at her when he saw that she enjoyed the soup he made. When she saw that Allen was smiling at her she stop. "I'll trust you but you must promise to never betray me." she told him. When she look up to hear his reply she saw that he still has a smile on his face. He took her hands into his and say "I promise that I won't ever betray you."

When she heard that her cheeks start to heat up. She pulled her hands away from his and started to eat again. While she was eating she notice that he saw the bruises on around her neck. He reaches out to touch it but Star just jerk backwards and looks at him with fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" he asks. Star looks at him with amassment and nodded. Allen got angry. His hands were balls into fist. "Who would do such a thing like this to you!" Allen shouted with anger. He looks at her and took her hands in his. "I want to protect you so tell me who did this to you!" Allen demanded. He lets go of her hands and then grabbed her shoulder. He saw the fear in her eyes were still there. He let go of her arms and mumbled, "I'm sorry." Star look at him questionably. She put the soup on the nightstand and ask, "Why do you want to protect me?" She looks at him in the eyes. "I'm not sure why, but I have this feeling like I should." Allen answered. And look into her eyes "OK." Star told him.

" I was locked in a dungeon since I was young. Everyday I hit with a whip and they and when I struggle they bring out a knife and cut my arms. When I was able to speak I ask why they were doing this to me they told me that is was because of something I can do." she exclaimed. Allen looks at her questionably she made a gesture with her hand and the shadows around her move the same direction of her hand. "I can manipulate the shadows around me. They act like my sword and shield and they called me a monster and torture me because of it for 16 years, but I don't know who my tormentor look like since my cell was always dark." She told him. She put her hands to her eyes and cried. She didn't know why, but she feels like she can really trust him. While she was crying she felt a pair of arms wrap around her like it was supposed to comfort her. She removes her hands and saw that Allen was hugging her. He let go of her and Star whimper from the lost of warmth. "I promise to protect you from any harm." Allen stated and continued to hug her. Star was astonish from his statement and nodded her head. "How were you able to escape?" Allen asks. Star look at him and stated "One day the new guard brought light to my cell by mistake and I took that chance to use my shadows to break the chains that were bounded to me and escape, but I'm sure they are looking for me now." Star stated. He looked at her and smiled. "Well I'm sure they won't find you as long as you hide here." Allen told her. He let go of her and went existed her room to give her some space. Star look at Allen with a smile on her face, but then she herd the thunder which made the room dark and jumped out of her bed and hugged Allen before he go a chance to grabbed the handle. He turns his head to see ruby red eyes staring at him. Star was shaking "Please, don't leave me alone in the dark." She whimpered. Allen removes her arms from around him and told her "I won't leave you in the dark alone, ok" Star nodded her head Allen walk her to the bed and wrap his arm around her waist and stayed there until the morning.

It's been a year since Allen and Star met and Star seem to be protective of Allen and would do anything so he can be safe and Allen would do the same. They both had been planted with a seed of love. Star was in town getting supplies for dinner before Allen got home from his part time job when she saw shadows following her. Star sense danger from the shadows that were following her. She stated to pick up her pace and was in front of the alleyway that Allen found her. She started to walk in the alley. Before she knew it she smelt chloroform and felt a rag against her mouth. Before her shadows could form she herd what sound like a man's voice whisper to her "If you do anything tricky we will harm that boy you like so much." When Star heard that she feel limp into the man's arm and thought "I'm sorry Allen."

When Star gain conscious she saw that she was back in the dungeon chain to the wall. "Welcome back Star, you know it was difficult to find you until we herd you were shopping at one of my friend's store." An unknown voice echoed in the dungeon. Star lifted her head to try to see her tormentor. She whispered, "Who are you and why do you insist to torment me?" When she asks this she received a slap to her proclaim face. "Who am I! I am the one who brought you into this world your father!" he shouted at her. Even though he couldn't see it Star's eyes widen "As for insisting on torment you it's simple. It's fun!" Star look at him with shock in her eyes. "Your a sick man you know that." she demanded. He laughs at her and told her. "Your mother told me the same thing too bad I killed her." "What!" Star screamed in anger. This man did the same thing to her mother. Before she could say anything she heard a door slam open.

"Police! Put your hands up! Screamed the police. She could see light coming from the door and she use that chance to use her shadows to break the chains and dash to her suppose father and grabbed him by the neck and started to choke him. She has tears in her eyes. "Why did you kill her she did nothing wrong!" she screamed at him. "She was annoying me so I shut her up! Besides it doesn't help she gave birth to a monster like you!" he laughs at her. Blinded by rage she almost killed him before she heard someone calling her name. "

STAR!" Allen screamed. Star herd him before her shadows could kill her good for nothing father. "Allen?" she looks up at the entrance and there he stood panting. "Let go of him and let the police take care of him, ok." Allen stated Star look him and look at the foul man then punch him. "That is for my mom." She punch him again "And that is from me." she coldly stated and ran to Allen, but before she got to him out of the corner of her eye she saw that her father was pointing a gun at Allen. She turn around making sure that Allen's body was out of point blank range and her father shot her. "STAR!" Star could hear Allen called out to her name and whispered "I love you." before she was completely unconscious.

"She will be fine. She's was just lucky that the bullet missed her heart by an inch." Stated the doctor. "Thank you so much doctor." Allen stated. He went to Star's side waiting for her to wake up. "Please wake up, if you don't I don't know how I should coup." he begged while he was holding her hand. He felt movement in his hand and look to see that Star's eyes open. "Am I alive?" she asked and turn her head to see Allen was smiling at her while crying. "Allen why are you crying?" Star asks, "I'm crying because the one I love is alive." Allen answered. Star could feel her cheeks heat up and look at him in the eyes. "You love me even though I almost killed my father." "Wait, that person is your father?" Allen asks. "Yeah, apparently he gets kicks from tormenting girls and my mother was one of them, but he killed her." she whispered and cried. While she was crying she felt warmed lips on her. Her eyes widen and saw that Allen was kissing her. He separated his lips from hers and told her "Even if the world is against you I love you." he stated Star looked at him and smiled. "How did you find me?" Star asks while at his eyes. Allen just smiled and answered, "When I came home and saw that you weren't there I knew that something was wrong." He stated. "Then I went into town and one of my friends said that they saw you being taken by someone and he told me that he saw the plate number of the car and showed me. After that I called the police and that's how I found you." Allen told her. Star smiled and lean to his ears and whispered "I love you Allen." Star stated and they shared a long passionate warm kiss before Star gives into sleep she needed.


End file.
